Was passiert, wenn aus Hass plötzlich Liebe wird?
by Ruky
Summary: Eine Klassenfahrt auf eine Insel. Fünf Jungs, die feststellen müssen, dass sie schwul sind. Ein schwangeres Mädchen. Liebe, Lüge, Eifersüche... und Intrigen an der Tagesordnung. Kann das gut gehen?
1. Prolog: Auf nach Chaanderney!

Was passiert, wenn aus Hass plötzlich Liebe wird

Teil: 1 > ?  
Autorin: Ruky  
Fandom: YGO!  
Rating: M  
Pairing: Yami x Marik, Yugi x Bakura, Seto x Joey  
Warnings: Oh, viele… also, da hätten wir sap, silly und com im Angebot, allerdings auch etwas angst (allerdings nur bei Moira), dann lime, lemon und… sonst nichts mehr (reicht ja eigentlich auch… oder?)  
Kommentar: Auch wenn es zuerst so aussieht, als würd's ne reine Heteroparty, das ändert sich! auf die Pairings deut ich schreib da keinen Mist hin! -  
Widmung: _Daspontankeinereinfällt_… Annika! Mein Patenkind!

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! gehört Kazuki Takahashi, mir gehören Storyline inklusive Mr Fowl, Sarah, Moira, Fynn, Jordana und Catie sowie der Hausmeistersohn.

„Verdammte Klassenfahrt!" – jemand redet / schimpft (hier wäre es ehrlich gesagt schwierig, ne Definition zu finden… ')  
‚Da können wir dir nur zustimmen -.-' – jemand denkt (auch hier: könnte rein theoretisch jeder sein -.-)  
_Allgemeines Nicken, da sich niemand wirklich auf die Insel freut_ – Sarahs "Banished Book"-Einträge  
_ Hehe… aber ICH freu mich auf die drei Wochen auf Chaanderney! sfg Nyahaha…_ – mein (nur am Ende vorhandener ) Kommentar v

* * *

°oO. Was passiert, wenn aus Hass plötzlich Liebe wird? .Oo°

Drei Wochen. Eine Insel. Fünf Jungs. Hass. Liebe. Action. Und drei freche Mädchen mischen ganz vorn mit. Das kann nicht gut gehen, oder?

* * *

Gelangweilt sah Yugi aus dem Busfenster. Öde, diese eintönige Landschaft. Er gähnte und sank dann tiefer in seinen Sitz zurück. 

Den Discman auf dem Schoß schloss er die Augen, während ihm Exilia ins Ohr sang. "Stop playing god!" Yugi seufzte leise. Wenigstens hatte er gute Musik dabei und war nicht auf diesen fuck Radiosender angewiesen, wie beispielsweise sein Sitznachbar.

Yugi grinste und strich sich das schwarze Haar aus der Stirn. Er wusste, dass es drei lustige Wochen auf der Insel werden würden. Und er würde sein Wesentliches dazu beitragen, so wahr er Yugi Muto hieß!

Yugi konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

"You never know when to stop playing god!"

_Yugi Muto, siebzehn Jahre jung. Ein Rebell, wie er im Buche steht. Seit einigen Wochen mit schwarz gefärbten Haar. Einer der wenigen Kerle, die sich schminken. Schwarz versteht sich. Yugi steht ANGEBLICH (sprich: Gerücht!) auf Catie Winter und es heißt, er spritze Kokain. Es gibt schlimmere Typen als ihn, aber ich mag ihn nicht sonderlich gern._

Drei Sitze weiter spielte Yami gelangweilt mit den Ohrstöpseln seines MP3-Players. Vor einigen Minuten hatten die scheiß Batterien ihren Geist aufgegeben. Fuck!

Jetzt war er auf das Gedudel im Radio angewiesen, wenn ihm der Sinn nach Musik stand. Yami schnaubte unwillig. Diese ganze Fahrt kotzte ihn so was von an, schon seit der Abfahrt vor fünf Stunden.

Wie sollte er es bloß auf dieser gottverdammten Insel aushalten, ohne funktionierenden MP3-Player (Läden gab's dort sicher nicht, die Inseleier bezogen garantiert alles vom Festland, und Yami hatte, verdammter Mist noch mal, nicht an Ersatzbatterien gedacht), ohne Schokolade und ohne einen Zigarettenautomaten (die es dort bestimmt ebenso wenig wie Läden gab).

Fuck aber auch! Verdammt noch mal! Frustriert starrte Yami aus dem Fenster. Auf diese Gesellschaft, die sich seine Klasse schimpfte, konnte er auch gut und gerne dankend verzichten. Stattdessen durfte er drei Wochen mit diesen Idioten auf einer Insel verbringen. Darauf freute er sich jetzt schon.

Vor allem, wenn Bakura, Marik, Yugi, Joey und er wieder aneinander gerieten, würde es so richtig lustig werden. Es grenzte nahezu an ein Wunder, dass bei ihren vielen heftigen Auseinandersetzungen noch nichts zu Bruch gegangen war. Yami schnaubte erneut.

Verdammter Scheiß, anscheinend waren sie gleich da.

_Yami Neko. Siebzehn Jahre jung. Ein Außenseiter, wie er im Buche steht. Ebenfalls einer der wenigen, die schwarz geschminkt vor die Tür gehen. Man trifft ihn niemals ohne irgendwelche Metallketten und Nietenbänder an, die ihm am ganzen Körper hängen. Seine Ohren sind überall gepierct und laut Gerüchten sein Bauchnabel ebenfalls. Mir ist nicht bekannt, auf welches Mädel (oder Kerl…) der sexy Knackarsch steht. Sicher ist, dass ihm die Mädchen (und Jungs) zu Füßen liegen. So auch ich…_

Joey sah mit halbgeschlossenen Augen gen Himmel.

Grau in grau hingen Wolken an ihm, Möwen flogen kreischend durch die Lüfte. Was für ein Scheiß-Anblick. Wenn es etwas gab, das Joey wirklich hasste, dann waren es Möwen und das Meer.

Schlimm genug, dass sie eine Klassenfahrt zu dieser verdammten Insel machten. Darauf könnte Joey nun wirklich verzichten. Ebenso auf die Gesellschaft von den Psychopathen Yami, Yugi, Marik und Bakura. Das würde ein Spaß werden, zusammen mit denen auf einer kleinen Insel, eingepfercht in ein enges Landschulheim.

Oh ja, Joey freute sich schon wahnsinnig auf die drei verfluchten Wochen, die sich Klassenfahrt schimpften. Moderne Folter wäre das zutreffendere Wort. Was hatte er wieder für miese Laune! Und schuld daran waren einmal nicht seine vier Lieblingsfeinde, sondern ausnahmsweise einmal die Natur. Scheiß Meer! Auf dem Schiff würde ihm bestimmt wieder speiübel werden. Fuck!

Die anderen würden sich über ihn lustig machen.

Joey war geliefert!

_Joey Katsuya, siebzehn Jahre jung. Die blonden Haare zurzeit rot gefärbt. Auch er schminkt sich immer schwarz. Ein Angeber, wie er im Buche steht. Aber auf sympathische Art arrogant. Er hat etwas Verwegenes an sich, genau wie sein größter Erzrivale Yami. Einige behaupten, sie seien in dasselbe Mädchen verschossen, deshalb ihr großer Hass aufeinander. Aber das ist bloß ein Gerücht. Ich halte nicht viel von Gerüchten. Auch Joey liegen die Mädel zu Füßen, aber bei weitem nicht so sehr wie Yami. Ein weiterer möglicher Grund für diesen gegenseitigen Hass aufeinander._

Bakura stöhnte gelangweilt auf. Mein Gott, wie lange dauerte diese scheiß Busfahrt denn noch? Ihm tat jetzt schon jeder Knochen vom vielen Sitzen weh, außerdem war er das pausenlose Gegiggel zu seiner linken dermaßen satt, dass er den dauerkichernden Mädchen am Liebsten eine gelangt hätte.

Wer hatte nur die absolut bescheuerte Idee gehabt, auf Klassenfahrt zu gehen? Bakura hätte wirklich drauf verzichten können. Verdammt. Jetzt waren auch noch die Batterien seines Discmans leer. Ganz toll.

Diese Fahrt fing ja schon mal gut an.

_Bakura Yasumina. Achtzehn Jahre jung. Ein Kotzbrocken. Er trägt generell nur schwarz, Lack und Leder. Auch er schminkt sich schwarz und hat immer zwei, drei Mädchen um sich. Er ist sehr geheimnisvoll und niemand weiß, was er gerade denkt. Angeblich steht er auf Jordana Kafure. Dass dem anders war, sollten wir noch erfahren… Ein wirklich undurchschaubarer Typ. Ehrlich gesagt, ich habe ein wenig Angst vor ihm._

Marik seufzte leise und sah bestimmt zum hundertsten Mal in dieser Minute auf die Uhr. Die Zeit wollte und wollte aber auch nicht vergehen! Nicht, dass er unbedingt da ankommen wollte, wo sich das Ziel der Reise befand. Um Himmels Willen, nein! Aber er hatte es satt, nichtstuend auf seinem Platz zu sitzen und sich still zu verhalten. Er hatte Lust, einen kleinen Aufstand zu proben, die Mädchen zu ärgern und vielleicht jemand Bestimmten dabei ein wenig näher zu kommen...

Auch zu 'ner kleinen Schlägerei würde er nicht Nein sagen.

Marik streckte sich gelangweilt. Fuck aber auch! Diese verdammte scheiß Klassenfahrt begann ihm auf die Nerven zu gehen. Und dann war er auch noch mit Joey, Bakura, Yami und Yugi eingesperrt auf engstem Raume.

Für DREI verdammte WOCHEN!

Das hielt doch kein Mensch aus. Nicht mit diesen Idioten. Marik seufzte schwer und starrte wütend aus dem Fenster. Scheiß Klassenfahrt.

_Marik Ishtar. Siebzehn Jahre jung. Ein Aufrührer, wie er im Buche steht. Ein aggressiver Raufbold. Ein Kotzbrocken. Aber ein sympathischer. Er ist verdammt sexy mit seiner dunklen Haut und den schwarzen Strähnen und Federn in seinem sandblonden Haar. Er hat etwas Verwegenes, Verbotenes an sich. Die Mädchen stehen auf ihn. Vielleicht hassen Yami und Joey ihn deshalb so. Gerüchte. Ich mag Marik. Er beschützt die Schwachen und verteidigt sie. Es heißt, er stehe auf Fynn Hawke._

Der Bus verlangsamte allmählich seine Fahrt, bog von der Autobahn und hielt keine zehn Minuten später im Hafen von Nordersiel. Die Klasse 11c des Merkur-Gymnasiums war am vorläufigen Ziel der Fahrt angekommen. Mit der Fähre würde es jetzt auf die 20 Minuten entfernte Insel Chaanderney gehen.

_Thx. for reading, über Feedback würd ich mich wahnsinnig freuen (und ich poste erst weiter, wenn ich einen hab.)_


	2. Zimtzicken im Gepäck

Teil: 2 > ?  
Autorin: Ruky Fandom: YGO!  
Rating: MA  
Pairing: Yami x Marik, Yugi x Bakura, Seto x Joey  
Warnings: Oh, viele… also, da hätten wir sap, silly und com im Angebot, allerdings auch etwas angst (allerdings nur bei Moira), dann lime, lemon und… sonst nichts mehr (reicht ja eigentlich auch… oder?)  
Kommentar: Auch wenn es zuerst so aussieht, als würd's ne reine Heteroparty, das ändert sich! _auf die Pairings deut_ ich schreib da keinen Mist hin!  
Widmung: _daimmernochkeinenplanhat_… Naja-chan! _knuddel_

**Disclaimer:** Yu-Gi-Oh! gehört Kazuki Takahashi, mir gehören Storyline inklusive Mr Fowl, Sarah, Moira, Fynn, Jordana und Catie sowie der Hausmeistersohn.

„Auch das noch!" – jemand redet / schimpft (hier wäre es immer noch schwierig, ne Definition zu finden…)

‚Da können wir dir erneut nur zustimmen -.-' – jemand denkt (auch hier: könnte rein theoretisch IMMER NOCH jeder sein -.-)

_Sehr einfallsfreudige Autorin_ – Was schreibt Sarah da in ihr Banished Book! o.o (vor's Ausrufezeichen kommt noch n Fragezeichen, nimmt aber nicht -.-''')

_Sarkasmus__, Sarkasmus! mit Flagge rumfuchtel_ – mein Endkommentar

* * *

Kapitel 1: Zimtzicken im Gepäck

* * *

"Aha. Schön. Wirklich, wunderschön!" 

Rums! Yami hatte seine Reisetasche nicht gerade leise abgestellt. Vor ihm erstreckte sich das Landschulheim. Ein maroder Uraltbau, das Dach wurde offensichtlich gerade renoviert. Jedenfalls war es nicht (mehr?) vorhanden.

"Und hier sollen wir bleiben?"

Auch die zierliche blonde Fynn schien nicht zu gefallen, was sie sah. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und ihre langen Locken flogen ihr dabei um die Ohren. Sie hatte Haar lang bis zu den Kniekehlen und wurde deshalb von ihren Klassenkameradinnen bewundert und beneidet.

"Sieht ganz so aus, dass wir hier bleiben", meinte Joey garstig und knallte seine Tasche auf den Boden.

"Ach nee, darauf wäre ich nun wirklich nicht gekommen!" Yami sah den Rothaarigen provokant an.

"Ach Jungs, hört doch auf!" Fynn sah ärgerlich von einem zum anderen.

"Misch du dich da nicht ein", fauchte Joey.

"Also wirklich, ich habe dir nix getan, ich kann ja wohl erwarten, dass du mal 'ne Spur freundlicher zu mir bist, du Angeber!"

Fynn knuffte Joey freundschaftlich in die Rippen, grinste ihn an, nahm ihre (rosa!) Taschen auf und ging mit wiegendem Schritt davon. Ihre Locken wehten ihr sanft nach. Kein Wunder, dass jeder Junge beeindruckt stehen blieb und ihr nachstarrte.

_Fynn Maria Hawke. Ein süßes Mädchen, das unschuldiger wirkt, als es ist. Fynn raucht zwar nicht, aber zu Alkohol sagt sie nicht unbedingt nein. Sie gehört zum kleinen Kreis der Jungfrauen der 11c und ist bei den Jungs sehr beliebt. Platz 2 der Top Ten Mädchen Liste unserer Klasse und Platz 4 der Top Ten Mädchen Liste des Jahrgangs. Ich würde mich niemals mit ihr anfreunden. Ich hasse sie._

Baby I'm crazy, but I'm crazy about you...

Joey und Yami seufzten gleichzeitig auf, bemerkten, dass der jeweils andere Fynn ebenfalls nachsah und funkelten sich wütend an.

Doch bevor sie aufeinander losgehen konnten, hörten sie eine helle Stimme keuchen.

"Oh Gott, ist die Tasche schwer."

Es rumste erneut laut, als eine weitere Tasche zu Boden sauste. Es klirrte einmal und sofort rief die helle Stimme:

"Oh nein, wenn jetzt meine Windlichter zu Bruch gegangen sind...!"

Die Stimme gehörte zu einem niedlichen Mädchen mit blaugrünen Katzenaugen und blondbrünettem Haar mit vereinzelt lila und rosa Strähnen. Das Haar war in Rastalocken zu einem Dutt gebunden, einige Strähnchen hingen kunstvoll heraus und Federn steckten hier und da im Zopf.

"Moira, kann ich dir helfen?"

Yami und Joey, die diesen Satz gleichzeitig ausgesprochen hatten, sahen einander böse an.

"Versuch's gar nicht erst, Punk!", zischte Joey.

"Du hast doch eh keine Chance bei Moira.", fauchte Yami zurück.

"Ihr könnt mir beide helfen." Moira, dankbar über das Angebot, strahlte die beiden Rivalen an.

_Moira Minacco Rosenquarz. Knappe 1.59 cm groß. Trägt generell nur Pink, Rosa und Lila. Man könnte meinen, sie sei die perfekte Inkarnation eines süßen Mädchens. Schlimmer als Fynn und noch unschuldiger. Fast naiv. Moira ist ebenfalls Mitglied im Jungfrauenkreis und bei den Jungs des gesamten Jahrgangs total beliebt. Platz 1 der Top Ten Mädchen Liste der Klasse und des gesamten 11. Jahrgangs. Sie ist so niedlich. Mein Gott, wie ich sie hasse!_

Yami und Joey erröteten zart, als sie Moiras Blick erwiderten. Fast verlegen nahmen sie die zwei rosa Plüschtaschen (die erstaunlich schwer waren) auf und folgten der kleinen Moira ins Gebäude.

Diese Klassenfahrt hatte ja auch gute Seiten. Vielleicht konnte man so dem Mädchen seiner Träume näher kommen...

Bakura war damit beschäftigt, auf die Taschen aufzupassen, die ihm sein kleiner Fanclub anvertraut hatte. Er bestand hauptsächlich aus seinen zwei Zwillingsschwestern und deren zwei Busenfreundinnen. Die vier Mädchen wollten ihren Klassenkameradinnen helfen, die teilweise wirklich schweren Koffer vom Schiff zu holen.

Von dort aus war es nicht weit bis zum Schullandheim. Es lag vielleicht dreihundert Meter entfernt vom Hafen und hinter ihm erstreckte sich eine langgezogene Düne, die zum Meer führte.

Bakura war so in Gedanken vertieft, dass er zusammenfuhr, als ihn jemand ansprach. Jemand weibliches.

"Hallo."

Ein Mädchen mit schüchternem Lächeln sah ihn an. Sein hüftlanges brünettes Haar lag leicht lockig um den wohlgeformten Körper und wehte ab und an leise im Wind. Bakuras Herz schlug schneller.

"Hi, Jordana. Soll ich dir mit deinen Koffern helfen? Darum bist du doch hier, oder?"

_Jordana Sandra Kafure. Nummer drei im Freundinnenkreis der Süßen. Sie, Fynn und Moira sind schon seit dem Kindergarten befreundet. Natürlich ist auch Jordana im Jungfrauenclub und eine niedliche Unschuld. Bei den Jungs wegen was-auch-immer beliebt. Platz 3 der Top Ten Mädchen Liste unserer Klasse und Platz fünf der Top Ten Mädchen Liste des Jahrgangs. Ich hasse sie!_

"Ja, ich meine Nein, ich... also, eigentlich wollte ich... dich zu einem Eis einladen. Wenn wir nachher im Dorf eine Stunde Freigang haben."

Freigang. Bakura unterdrückte ein Kichern. Klang das süß aus Jordanas Mund! Er lächelte sie an und nickte.

"Sehr gerne."

Er fühlte, wie ihm Röte die Wangen hochschoss und sah verlegen gen Boden. Was musste das Mädchen jetzt denken?

Es schien die Röte jedenfalls nicht auf sich zu beziehen, denn es kicherte leise.

"Sorry, aber du siehst einfach zu süß aus mit den roten Wangen."

Jetzt flammte auch Röte über ihr niedliches Gesicht und sie wandte sich schnell ab. "Dann bis nachher!", rief sie strahlend über die Schulter und verschwand hüpfend wieder. Bakura sah ihr lange nach.

Jordanas langes Haar flatterte im Wind, ebenso das schöne Sommerkleid, das ihr so gut stand.

Sein Herz schlug ein Salto rückwärts.

Wenn diese verdammte Klassenfahrt nicht DIE Chance für ihn war...

Als Yami, Marik, Yugi, Joey und Bakura, mit ihren Koffern beladen, im Jungsflur ankamen, wartete bereits eine böse Überraschung auf sie.

Da die fünf den Mädchen mit dem teilweise wirklich sauschweren Gepäck geholfen hatten, waren sie die letzten, die sich ein Zimmer suchen mussten. Und wie es das Schicksal wollte, war nur noch ein einziges Zimmer frei: Ein Sechserzimmer.

Und das mussten die fünf sich jetzt teilen.

"DAS KANN DOCH WOHL NICH WAHR SEIN!", brüllte Yugi, der mitten im Raum stand. "ICH TEILE KEIN ZIMMER MIT DIESEN HITZKÖPFEN! DAS IST PURER SELBSTMORD!"

"MEINST DU ETWA, MIR GEFÄLLT ES, MIT DIR KLEINEM KIFFER EIN ZIMMER ZU TEILEN!", schrie Marik zurück.

"WEN NENNST DU HIER EINEN KIFFER!", brauste Yugi auf.

"DICH, DU KOKAIN-FREAK!"

"ABER SELBER, DU SCHLOT!"

"WILLST DU EIN VEILCHEN HABEN? ICH BIN GERADE SO IN STIMMUNG!"

"HALTET JETZT ENDLICH EURE SCHEIß KLAPPEN!" Yami sah die zwei Streithähne bebend vor Wut an.

"DU HÄLTST DICH DA RAUS, PUNK!", kam es in Stereo. Zwei eiskalte Augen blitzten ihn gefährlich an.

Aber Yami wäre nicht Yami, wenn er sich das gefallen ließe.

"WENN IHR MIR HIER WEITERHIN AUF DEN WECKER GEHT, WERDE ICH EUCH PERSÖNLICH IM MEER ERTRÄNKEN!"

"VERSUCH ES DOCH!"

"Jungs, ES REICHT!"

Plötzlich stand der Klassenlehrer in der Tür. Genervt stöhnend drehten sich die drei zu ihm um.

"Was können wir für Sie tun, Mr Fowl?", fragte Yami tonlos.

"Aufhören euch zu streiten. Bezieht die Betten und dann kommt. Wir wollen ins Dorf. Und zwar heute noch."

"Oh nein...", kam es aus fünf Mündern gleichzeitig. Auch Joey und Bakura, die die ganze Zeit angepisst auf ihren Betten gesessen hatten, stöhnten auf. Sie hassten Gewaltmärsche und Mr Fowl war für sein schnelles Lauftempo berüchtigt an der Schule.

"Oh doch. Und jetzt werdet fertig. In zwanzig Minuten erwarte ich euch unten im Eingangsbereich!"

Der Lehrer verließ den Raum. Stöhnend lehnte Yami einen Arm und die Stirn gegen die kalte kahle Wand. Mit der Faust hieb er einmal dagegen, hielt die Hand dann an sie gepresst und murmelte:

"Fuck. Schlimmer kann's echt nicht mehr kommen."

Wenn er sich da mal nicht irrte...

_Vielen Dank für den Kommi! freu  
Dieses Kappi is noch nich so toll... aber die Qualität wird bald besser (spätestens ab dem vierten Kappi)... _


	3. Funkenflug im Kopf

Teil: 3 > ?  
Autorin: Ruky  
Fandom: YGO!  
Rating: MA   
Pairing: Yami x Marik, Yugi x Bakura, Seto x Joey   
Warnings: Oh, viele… also, da hätten wir sap, silly und com im Angebot, allerdings auch etwas angst (allerdings nur bei Moira), dann lime, lemon und… sonst nichts mehr (reicht ja eigentlich auch… oder?)  
Kommentar: Auch wenn es zuerst so aussieht, als würd's ne reine Heteroparty, das ändert sich! auf die Pairings deut ich schreib da keinen Mist hin!  
Widmung: _immerimmerimmernochkeinenblassenschimmerhat_……… Sabbi-chan! (Und ihrem Marcel _kicher_)

**Disclaimer:** Yu-Gi-Oh! gehört Kazuki Takahashi, mir gehören lediglich Storyline inklusive Eigencharas - Der Auszug aus dem Songtext gehört The Rasmus (und der Song heißt Not like the other girls TR-Flagge schwing Yeah! Lauris Freundin is so niedlich - glücklicher Kerl, der… sigh °)

„Und jetzt eskaliert alles zum ersten Male…" – jemand redet bzw. seufzt (hier wäre es IMMER immer noch schwierig, ne Definition zu finden… )‚Oh Mann, was kommt denn noch alles auf uns zu!' – jemand denkt (auch hier: könnte rein theoretisch IMMER IMMER NOCH jeder sein -.-)  
_Hehe… ihr werdet zum Beispiel alle schwul! ggg_ – mein Kommentar wie gewöhnt am Ende   
Yami: ôÓ BITTE? ABER WEHE DIR, DU VERKUPPELST MICH MIT JOEY!  
Joey: WEHE DIR, DU VERKUPPELST MICH MIT IHM!  
_Drohend auf Yami zeigt_ – braucht man dafür ne Erklärung? Das is immer noch Sarahs gefährliches BB... _ggg_  
Ruky: Hehe… nej, wird kein Hündchen x Pharao... Joey wird mit nem gewissen Brünetten mit eisigen blauen Augen verkuppelt _freu_

PS: Falls es jemanden interessiert, wie Moira aussieht: http/animexx.4players.de/fanarts/output?fa506212

* * *

Kapitel 2: Funkenflug im Kopf

* * *

Der Strandspaziergang zum Dorf war ja so was von öde! Angenervt kickte Joey hier und da ein paar Steinchen in Yamis Weg. Der rothaarige Punk mit den blonden Strähnen ging direkt vor ihm. In der Hand hielt er eine Kippe. 

Hatte ganz schöne Nerven, der arrogante Sack.

Würde er erwischt, dann müsste er nach Hause. Mit einem Tadel im Gepäck. Die Schulregeln waren streng.

Aber sosehr Joey Yami auch hasste, er würde ihn niemals verpetzen. Petzten war unterster Abschaum. Und dazu wollte Joey sich nun wirklich nicht zählen. Da konnte Yami noch so offensichtlich mit Moira flirten, die neben ihm hertänzelte, ab und an eine Muschel aufklaubte und ziemlich guter Laune war.

"Ich LIEBE das Meer!", seufzte sie.

Sie breitete die Arme weit aus und sog die Luft tief ein.

"Tja, willkommen im Club", grinste Yami und schnippte die Kippe weg. "Meiner Meinung nach gibt's nix schöneres als das Meer. Am besten bei Nacht, wenn der Mond am Himmel steht. Herrlich, diese friedliche Romantik."

Mann! Was für ein Schleimer! Das sagte er doch nur, um Moira zu gefallen. Joey spuckte verächtlich in den Sand.

Moira sah Yami ungläubig an.

"Was hast du da grad gesagt?"

"Dass ich das Meer liebe", grinste Yami.

Joey hätte ihn erwürgen können. Zum Glück tauchte gerade Jordana auf, Fynn im Schlepptau. Sie vertrieben Joeys Mordgedanken auf Anhieb.

"Moira, kommst du mit? Wir wollen barfuss durchs Meer laufen!" Jordana strahlte ihre beste Freundin an, diese nickte begeistert.

"Au ja, das ist herrlich! Bis später dann, Yami." Sie streckte sich, um ihm etwas ins Ohr zu flüstern.

Joey, grün vor Neid, konnte leider nichts von dem verstehen, was sie sagte. So sehr er sich auch anstrengte.

Fuck! Wie sollte er bloß an Moira rankommen, die so frech sein Herz gestohlen hatte und es partout nicht rausrücken wollte? Wenn es nach Joey ging, konnte sie es auch gern behalten. Als Gegenleistung hätte er allerdings dann gern das ihre.

Er musste sie irgendwie bezaubern, dass sie sich in ihn verliebte.

Aber wie sollte er das bloß anstellen?

Joey biss sich wütend auf die Lippen. Er hatte keinen blassen, wie er Moira für sich gewinnen konnte...

Yami sah Moira lächelnd nach. Bevor sie mit ihren zwei Freundinnen Hand in Hand barfuss Richtung Meer gelaufen war, hatte sie ihm noch etwas zugeflüstert.

"Heute Abend um acht in der Eingangshalle?"

Strike! Er hatte sie am Haken.

Yami seufzte. Auch wenn er von Mädels im Allgemeinen nicht viel hielt, Moira war etwas wirklich Besonderes. Sie war romantisch, lieb, unschuldig und so geheimnisvoll und mystisch.

She's fading away, away from this world... drifting like a feather, she's not like the other girls... she lives in the clouds and talks to the birds... hopeless little one, she's not like the other girls, I know...

Moiras Fußkettchen, die ihre zarten Knöchel besonders schön betonten, klirrten leise mit jedem Schritt, die Rastalocken, die sie nun offen trug, flatterten ihr hinterher. Die leichte Sommerkleidung, das schulterfreie rosa Top mit den vielen bunten Fischen und den Puffärmeln und die mit Kautschukbändern verzierte pinkfarbene Caprihose mit den Trompetenbeinen wehten in der sanften Meeresbrise.

Moira war wirklich ein Anblick für die Götter, fand Yami. Sie war wunderschön, anmutig und bezaubernd. Wie ein Engel von purer Reinheit und Liebe. Erneut seufzte Yami.

Er konnte den Abend kaum noch abwarten.

Jordana, Fynn und Moira liefen ausgelassen durch das klare, angenehm kühle Meerwasser, sammelten Muscheln und kicherten ohne Unterlass. Sie merkten gar nicht, dass neben Yami, Joey und Bakura auch der aufrührerische Marik sie beobachtete.

In der Hand hielt er die Ergebnisse der letzten Top Ten Listen Wahl. Einer seiner Mitschüler hatte sie ihm eben ausgehändigt.

So schlecht hatte er, Marik, gar nicht abgeschnitten, stellte er mit einem Blick auf die Liste fest.

_Die Top Ten Mädchen / Jungen Liste. Ebenso gefürchtet wie geliebt. Die Wahl wird von dem Jahrgangssprecher organisiert und das Ergebnis hängt immer ein halbes Jahr lang am Jahrgangs-Schwarzen-Brett._

_Die fünf Top-Platzierungen der Klasse 11c:_

_5. Platz: Bakura Yasumina._

_4. Platz: Joey Katsuya._

_3. Platz: Yugi Muto._

_2. Platz: Marik Ishtar._

_1. Platz: Yami Neko._

_Es hat sich nix geändert seit der letzten Wahl._

_Yami hat auch wieder den ersten Platz auf der Top Ten Jungen Liste des Jahrgangs. Die anderen vier sind unter den Top 20._

_Die fünf Top-Platzierungen der 11c bei den Mädchen:_

_5. Platz: January L. Anemonea_

_4. Platz: Catie Winter_

_3. Platz: Jordana Sandra Kafure_

_2. Platz: Fynn Maria Hawke_

_1. Platz: Moira M. C. Rosenquarz_

_War mir irgendwie klar. Ich bin auf solchen Listen grundsätzlich immer auf Platz x. Also nicht nennenswert. Überflüssig zu erwähnen, dass Moira auch dieses Jahr wieder auf Platz 1 des Jahrgangs ist. Fynn ist auf Platz drei abgerutscht, Catie hat sie überholt. Was soll's. Wen interessierte schon so eine dumme Liste? Ach, verdammt! Ich wäre so gern auch mal unter den Top Five!_

Fynn. Sie war gleich nach Moira das beliebteste Mädchen der Klasse. Und die bestand immerhin aus zwanzig Mädchen. Und nur elf Jungs. Marik seufzte. Diese Liste bewies ihm immer wieder von neuem, dass auch Schüchterne durchaus beliebt sein konnten.

Fynn...

Mariks leichtes Lächeln wurde selig.

Was war die Liebe doch schön...

Das fand Joey allerdings überhaupt nicht. Nach dem endlos langen Spaziergang hatte er sich eine geschlagene Stunde in diesem Dorfkaff gelangweilt, dann durfte er mitsamt der Klasse zurück zum Landheim trotten.

Yami hatte den ganzen Weg über Moiras Hand gehalten, was Joey fast zur Weißglut getrieben hatte. In Moiras Haar lag ein Blumenkranz, Yami hatte ihn ihr gebunden.

Was für ein verdammter Schleimer! Joey spürte seinen Zorn gegen den Punk auflodern. Was hatte er, das Joey nicht hatte! Fuck!

Grummelnd schleppte Joey sich den Weg weiter. Dabei behielt er Yami und Moira allerdings genauestens im Auge. Wenn Yami irgendwelche Anmachversuche starten sollte, konnte Joey so wenigstens dazwischen gehen!

"Was meinst du, ob da zwischen Bakura und Jordana was läuft?"

Moira wischte sich lächelnd eine Rastalocke aus dem Gesicht und strahlte Yami an. Dieser erwiderte das Lächeln frech.

"Natürlich läuft da was. Aber nicht nur zwischen ihnen", hauchte er und Moira errötete. "Ah, sieh mal dahinten, dieser romantische Leuchtturm!", versuchte sie abzulenken. Etwas zu eilig, als dass der Junge darauf hereingefallen wäre. Yamis Lächeln wurde zu einem Grinsen.

Heute Abend in der Eingangshalle...

Oh ja, Yami würde seine Chance nutzen...

_Ja, Yami war wie besessen von dem Gedanken, den Abend mit Moira zu verbringen. Aber was dann passiert ist, hat die Situation, in der wir uns alle bald befanden, zum Eskalieren gebracht..._

Am Abend fand eine Disco statt im Schullandheim, dass hatte Mr. Fowl seinen Schützlingen versprochen. So kam es, dass um halb sieben, eine Stunde vor Beginn der Privatdisco, der Run auf Schminke und Co. bei den Mädchen ausbrach.

Kaum eins von ihnen hatte an Schminksachen gedacht, da frau auf eine stupide Klassenfahrt ja nicht unbedingt den ganzen Modeschrank mitzunehmen pflegte. Die Sachen konnte ja viel zu schnell beschädigt werden.

So war es demnach auch nicht verwunderlich, dass, als bekannt wurde, dass Moira und Fynn nicht nur Lippenstifte, sondern auch Kajal, Lidschatten und Make-up dabei hatte, das Zimmer der beiden gestürmt wurde.

Und Moira und Fynn teilten nur zu gerne. Gut gelaunt malten sie ihre Klassenkameradinnen an, halfen hier mit der Frisur, da mit der Auswahl des passenden Lidschattens und flatterten umher wie die kleinen Schmetterlinge.

_Schrecklich! Dieses Süße-Mädchen-Getue ging mir so was von auf den Keks! Es war wirklich nicht auszuhalten, wie Moira und Fynn mithilfe ihres dämlichen Schminkzeugs und des Ausleihens von diversen aufreizenden Klamotten herumschleimten! ICH würde mich ja nie so erniedrigen und die beiden um ihre "Hilfe" bitten! Niemals! So war ich Sarah Antsu hieß!_

Um kurz vor acht war die Disco im vollen Gange, aber Yami war nicht unter denen, die die Musik so richtig genossen. Er stand im Foyer, locker an die Wand gelehnt, und wartete auf Moira.

"Hey, Süßer", hörte er auch schon keine Minute später und spürte dann Moiras schlanken Arme um seine Hüften. Ihr Kopf stützte sich auf seine rechte Schulter. "Hi, Moira", grinste Yami und drehte sich, so gut es ging, in ihrer Umarmung um.

So kam es, dass sich ihre Köpfe plötzlich einen Moment lang verdammt nah waren. Zu nah...

"Küsst du mich jetzt?", konnte Moira gerade noch mit halbgeschlossenen Augen und zartem Rotschimmer auf den Wangen hauchen, da hatten Yamis Lippen auch schon die ihren getroffen.

Der Auftakt zu dem Misere, das noch heute Nacht über die Schulklasse hereinbrechen sollte..…

_  
Danke für's Lesen_ _freu_

_Das nächste Kappi ist nicht mehr ganz so oberflächlich... hoffe ich zumindest. Kommentare sehr erwünsch__ g __(sie können gar nicht lang genug sein_ _knuffz_)


	4. Der Tag danach

Teil: 3 > ?  
Autorin: Ruky  
Fandom: YGO!  
Rating: MA  
Pairing: Yami x Marik, Yugi x Bakura, Seto x Joey  
Warnings: Oh, viele… also, da hätten wir sap, silly und com im Angebot, allerdings auch etwas angst (allerdings nur bei Moira), dann lime, lemon und… sonst nichts mehr _strahl_ (reicht ja eigentlich auch… oder?)  
Kommentar: Okay… die Heteros sind in zwei Kappis um… _smile_ Yai, wie das wieder klingt -.- als redete ich hier über ne Uhrzeit… _drop_ '. Dann wird auch einiges klarer.   
Hehe… in diesem Kappi… läuft alles aus dem Ruder. _grins_  
Widmung: herumhüpftundgutelauneverteilt……… meiner Tiss _das Schwesterherz knuddel_  
**Disclaimer:** Yu-Gi-Oh! gehört Kazuki Takahashi, mir gehören lediglich Storyline inklusive Eigencharas _strahl_

„Bah… was kommt denn noch hinzu…!" – jemand redet / seufzt (okay, machen wir es uns zur Gewohnheit: Definition frei auswählbar… zur Kandidatur treten Joey, Yami und Marik an -.-)

‚Uns so geht es immer weiter, dia e noche…' – jemand denkt (haben wir uns nicht vor einer Zeile auf die freie Wahl geeinigt? _smile_)

_Heyho, let's go, I'm gonna start a riot!_ _lol_ – mein Kommentar am Ende des Kappis _freu_

_laut und schief mitsingt und immer noch gute Laune verbreitet_ – unsere liebe Intrigantin beginnt langsam, mir auf den Zeiger zu gehen mit ihren blöden Kommentaren über meine Angewohnheiten und erscheint allmählich auch auf der Bühne. _Sarah hinterm Vorhang wegzerr und auf die Bühne schleif_

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!  
Und vielen Dank für die Kommentare, punkie89! _freu_ lieb von dir, dass du mir so fleißig Reviews schreibst!

* * *

Kapitel 3: Der Tag danach

* * *

Die Nacht war lang für die Klasse. Sie feierte und genoss den ersten Abend auf der Insel aus vollsten Zügen. Niemand merkte, dass Moira und Yami sich davongeschlichen hatten, auf Yamis Zimmer... 

Am nächsten Morgen waren Joey und Marik, die beide einen herrlichen Kater hatten, nicht die einzigen, die wie gerädert und dreimal durch die Mängel gedreht am Frühstückstisch saßen, leicht grünlich im Gesicht, und mit angeekelter Miene auf das Frühstück starrten.

Ja, die letzte Nacht beziehungsweise den heutigen sehr sehr frühen Morgen hatte so manch einer über der Kloschüssel hängend verbracht.

Nur Yami griff mit Appetit zu. Er hatte eine Bombenlaune, summte vergnügt vor sich hin und genoss es, in aller Seelenruhe zu überlegen, auf was er wohl als nächstes Hunger hatte. LAUT überlegen, wohlgemerkt.

"Hm... also die Obstsalate sehen wirklich sehr köstlich aus. Allein dieser süße Duft der Erdbeeren... oder doch lieber noch ein Nutellabrot? Nein... ah, ich weiß! Ich hol mir erstmal Kakao!"

Natürlich zählte er all das nicht ohne bestimmte Hintergedanken auf.

"Yami...!", knurrten Marik, Joey, Yugi und Bakura (wie erhofft) sofort drohend.

Und Yami kicherte frech. Seine Tischnachbarn hingen alle mehr oder minder fertig auf ihren Stühlen und waren froh, dass sie überhaupt sitzen konnten ohne dass ihnen entweder sämtliche Glieder schmerzten oder sie mit der scheußlichen Übelkeit kämpfen mussten. Nie wieder Alkohol! NIE WIEDER!

Das schrie doch geradezu danach, sie aufzuziehen!

"Ich geh dann mal", flötete Yami, "soll ich euch was mitbringen?" "HAU AB UND HALT DEIN MAUL!", kam es in stereo gefaucht.

"Ach, was habt ihr nur?", grinste Yami und erntete einen Eisblick von Marik. Bakura und Yugi funkelten ihn nur wütend an, Joey zeigte ihm knurrend den Mittelfinger. "Verpiss dich endlich, du Punk!"

"Seid ihr sicher, dass ihr nichts wollt? Seht doch nur, all diese Köstlichkeiten!"

"YAMI!"

Lachend duckte sich der Rothaarige, als Marik mit einem Messer nach ihm werfen wollte.

"Na, na, Jungs, keine halbherzigen Mordversuche!"

Dom, dodom! Joeys Herzschlag beschleunigte plötzlich.

Moira stand vor ihrem Tisch, strahlte in die Runde und schien etwas auf dem Herzen zu haben. "Ich entführ ihn mal kurz, okay?"

"Ja! Das ist eine tolle Idee! Nimm Yami bloß mit und behalt ihn!", stöhnte Marik und ließ die Hand mit dem Messer sinken.

"Danke, zu freundlich, dass du ihn mir so selbstlos schenkst. Übrigens, hier!" Sie grinste und warf dann zwinkernd eine Packung Aspirin auf den Tisch. Aspirin! Die vier sahen Moira an wie einen rettenden Engel.

"Danke...", brachte Joey schließlich heraus.

"Ach, keine Ursache. Ciao!"

Moira schickte noch einmal ein Strahlen in die Runde, hakte sich bei Yami unter und zog ihn mit sich. Joeys Blicke verfolgten die beiden eifersüchtig. Verdammt, was hatte dieses verfluchte A..., was er nicht hatte!

_Sexappeal, mein Lieber. Und zu viele Hormone! Viel zu viel dreimal verdammte Hormone! Nur DESHALB ist es doch überhaupt zu diesem verfluchten Unglück gekommen! Verdammt, warum konnte Yami bloß nicht einmal aufpassen, nur ein einziges Mal! Verflixt! Ich hätte ihn wirklich erdolchen können! ...warum liebe ich ihn nur so sehr...?_

Später am Nachmittag stand eigentlich eine Wattwanderung auf dem Plan, aber da die Schüler keine zwei Schritte gehen konnten, ohne dass sie eine Welle der Übelkeit überschwappte, konnte wohl kaum jemand verlangen, dass sie diesen an Tortur grenzenden Marsch unternahmen.

Und trotz der vielen Aspirin, die Moira und Fynn schnell unter die Leute gebracht hatte, litten ausnahmslos alle, die in der letzten Nacht zu tief ins Glas geschaut hatten, zudem unter höllisch dröhnenden Kopfschmerzen.

So kam es, dass der Klassenlehrer die Wanderung kurzerhand absagte, sämtlichen Alkohol aus dem Landschulheim verbannte und seinen Schützlingen für den restlichen Tag frei gab.

Gegen frühen Abend begann auch Moira, sich nicht gut zu fühlen. "Fynni, wo hast du die Magentabletten hingetan?", stöhnte sie von ihrem Bett aus. Sie lag auf dem Rücken, käsebleich im hübschen Gesicht, und hielt sich den Bauch. Schmerzen! Schmerzen überall!

"Die Tabletten sind in der Hausapotheke über dem Waschbecken. Warte, ich hol dir eine."

Fynn beeilte sich und als sie Moira die gewünschte Tablette gegeben und diese die Arznei geschluckt hatte, kam gerade Yami ins Zimmer. "Hallo, ihr beiden." "Hallo Yami", sagte Moira tonlos.

Oh nein! Warum wurde ihr jetzt auch noch übel? Verdammt, hatte sie sich etwa einen Magendarmvirus eingefangen? Nein! Alles, bloß DAS nicht!

"Ich... ich geh dann mal", meinte Fynn verlegen und verließ eilig den Raum. Sie hatte die Blicke, die Yami Moira zuwarf, nur zu gut erkennen und deuten können.

"Wie geht es dir?", wollte Yami besorgt wissen, sah er doch, wie blass das Mädchen war. "Nicht gut...", seufzte es, richtete sich auf... und übergab sich auf Yamis Schoß.

"Oh nein, das wollte ich nicht! Tut mir leid!", meinte Moira erschrocken und musste erneut würgen. Yami holte schnell einen Eimer, den er unter dem Waschbecken gefunden hatte, und hielt Moira, als die sich ein weiteres Mal übergab.

"Verdammt...! Da gehen wir einmal in fünf Jahren auf Klassenfahrt und ausgerechnet DA werde ich krank", meinte sie mit leisem Galgenhumor in der Stimme. "Macht doch nichts. Ich bin sicher, dass Fynn und Jordana sich um dich kümmern werden.", meinte Yami tröstend.

Und Moira sah ihn an. Fynn und Jordana? Ja, und was war mit ihm? Wollte er sich nicht um sie kümmern?

"Du, Moira, ich muss wieder. Joey und Marik fetzen sich gerade und ich wollte eigentlich nur fragen, ob ihr in eurer kleinen Apotheke Pflaster habt. Yugi hat einen Schlag abbekommen und heult jetzt herum, dass er kein Blut sehen kann, blablabla."

Yami stand auf und lächelte scheu. Moira schloss die Augen, atmete durch und sagte dann: "Sieh in der kleinen Box neben der Seifendose nach. Da, auf dem Tischchen neben dem Waschbecken."

"Danke." Yami, mit einem Pflaster bewaffnet, ging zur Tür. Im Türrahmen drehte er sich noch einmal um. "Gute Besserung.", sagte er mit einem kleinen Lächeln, dann war er verschwunden.

Und in Moiras Augen bildeten sich Tränen. Denn sie hatte verstanden.

___Ja, welch ein Triumph das war! Das geschah Moira ja so was von Recht! Zwischen ihr und Yami kriselte es, und zwar gewaltig! Und dass daran ja eigentlich nur ein Dritter schuld sein konnte, lag auf der Hand.__  
__Aber zu diesem Zeitpunkt wussten wir ja weder, was mit ihr los war, noch dass wir auf dieser verfluchten Insel wirklich festsaßen, noch was sich da zwischen Yami, Yugi, Marik, Joey und Bakura zusammenbraute.__  
__Und niemand ahnte auch nur im Geringsten, dass schon bald jemand auftauchen würde, mit dem wir am allerwenigsten gerechnet hatten..._

___In der Nacht zog ein Sturm auf. Es stürmte, als Moira beim Heimverwalter um eine Wärmflasche bat, es stürmte, als der Teil der Klasse, der bereits wieder einigermaßen "genesen" war, zu Abend aß, und es stürmte, als um elf Uhr alle wieder auf ihren Zimmern waren._

___"Was für ein grausiges Wetter", meinte Fynn und zog die Vorhänge zu. Dann wandte sie sich an Moira, die mit halbgeschlossenen Augen auf dem Bett lag, die Wärmflasche auf dem Bauch._

___"Du siehst nicht gut aus, Süße."_

___"Das weiß sie bestimmt selbst. Reib es ihr doch nicht immer wieder unter die Nase", meinte Jordana und warf Moira einen sorgenvollen Blick zu. "Aber da ist noch was anderes, was sie leiden lässt..."_

___"Erzähl DU mir noch mal was von nicht in Wunden bohren", sagte Fynn vorwurfsvoll und wischte Moira die fiebernasse Stirn mit einem Waschlappen ab._

___"Nein... schon okay...", brachte Moira keuchend über die Lippen. "Ich... ich gehe mit Yami..."_

___"Was? Wirklich? Oh, gratuliere!", riefen Fynn und Jordana gleichzeitig. Moira lächelte matt. "Danke... aber - ... aber er war heute so komisch zu mir... ich hab Angst, dass er... dass er nur mit mir spielt..."_

___"Du meinst", Fynn und Jordana tauschten einen Blick, "dass er dich nur ins Bett kriegen will?"_

___"Ja.", nickte Moira schwach. "Davor habe ich solche Angst. Er war heute nur einmal bei mir. Und da habe ich blöde Kuh mich auch noch auf seine Lieblingshose übergeben."_

___"Oh. Das ist hart." Jordana blickte die Freundin mitleidsvoll an._

___"Oh Gott, ich hoffe so, dass ich es mir jetzt nicht mit ihm verdorben hab! Er kümmert sich nicht um mich, obwohl ich seine Nähe jetzt so bräuchte..." Moira schluchzte leise. Und in dem Moment ging die Tür wie von Geisterhand auf und..._

___... Yami stand im Türrahmen._

___Er trug eine schwarze Schlafanzughose und ein schwarzes T-Shirt mit einem weißen Kreuz drauf, das ihm ein bisschen zu groß war. Ohne Schminke sah er ganz anders aus, fast niedlich._

___Jordana und Fynn sahen sich an, zogen sich dann zurück. Sie wollten nicht stören._

___Schweigend kam Yami auf Moira zu. Er lächelte. "Nimm es mir nicht übel. Ich kann nun mal nicht damit umgehen, wenn jemand krank ist", meinte er besänftigend und strich Moira liebevoll über die Wange. "Vergiss nicht, ich liebe dich doch..."_

___Er hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Sanft und zärtlich. Moiras Wangen zierte plötzlich ein leuchtender Rosaschimmer._

___Fynn und Jordana beobachteten die Szene gerührt. Wie süß die beiden zusammen waren! DAS Traumpaar schlechthin!_

___"Lass uns mal sehen, was Savanna und Catie machen", schlug Fynn leise vor. "Wir sind hier wirklich nur überflüssig." "Gute Idee", sagte Jordana leise und erhob dann die Stimme. "Ich schulde Catie noch ein Buch."_

___"Ah, gut, dass du mich dran erinnerst! Ich muss Savanna auch noch eins zurückgeben", rief Fynn daraufhin. Und schon waren die beiden verschwunden._

___Yami sah ihnen nur mit gerunzelter Stirn nach, aber Moira schüttelte wissend lächelnd den Kopf._

___"Geht es dir langsam besser?", wandte sich Yami wieder an das Mädchen. Es nickte einmal. "Ja, allmählich geht es wieder. Bei mir ist das so, dass wenn ich merke dass ich krank werde und mich dementsprechend ausruhe, ich schnell wieder genese. Danke, dass du dich um mich sorgst."_

___"Moira, meine Süße...", hauchte Yami. Und dann vergaßen sie alles andere um sich herum._

___Später, als Yami längst wieder gegangen war und Moiras zwei Mitbewohnerinnen in ihren Betten lagen, meinte Fynn: "Ich bin glücklich, Mädchen, wisst ihr das?"_

___"Einfach nur so glücklich oder glücklich verliebt?", grinste Jordana. "Beides", erwiderte Fynn kichernd. "Oh, und darf man wissen, in wen du dich verliebt hast?" Jordana klang sensationslüstern. Fynn kicherte wieder. "Ja."_

___"Dann rück raus die frohe Kunde", meinte Moira, die auf dem Bauch liegend, den Kopf in den Händen stützend, auf ihrem Bett lag und dem Gespräch interessiert folgte. "Ich bin in Yugi verliebt", seufzte Fynn und streckte die Arme von sich. Sie lag übrigens auf dem Rücken._

___"Echt? In Muto-san?" Jordana beugte sich hinunter. Sie teilte das Hochbett mit Fynn. Und so konnte sie ihr nun direkt ins Gesicht sehen. "Fall nicht runter", grinste Moira._

___"Na, du hast aber auch gute Laune." Fynn und Jordana blickten gleichzeitig zu ihr. "Ich hab ja auch mit Neko geschlafen", kicherte Moira. Und Jordana fiel nun wirklich fast aus dem Bett._

___"Du hast WAS!", fragten sie und Fynn entgeistert. "Wann?", fügte Jordana ungläubig hinzu. "Etwa eben gerade?" "...ja..." Moira seufzte verträumt auf. "Aber ihr habt doch wohl...", fing Jordana skeptisch an und wurde von Moira energisch unterbrochen. "Natürlich. Er hatte ein Kondom dabei."_

___"Und du bist dir sicher, dass er nicht wirklich nur..." "Jetzt bin ich hundertpro sicher", bejahte Moira. "Wow." Jordana ließ sich zurück in ihr Bett gleiten. "Eine Jungfrau weniger in unseren spärlichen Kreisen."_

___"Bald werden es wohl noch weniger sein", grinste Fynn in ihr Kopfkissen. Und Jordana richtete sich wieder auf. "Also bitte, Fynni, keine nicht jugendfreien Gedanken!" "Dana, was unterstellst du mir?" Fynn kicherte. Also wirklich, ihre Freundinnen...!_

___"Was ist mit dir, Dana?", wollte Moira wissen. "Bist du auch verliebt?"_

___"Ja...!", quietschte Jordana auf. "In wen?", kam es sofort in stereo. "In...", Jordana drückte das Kopfkissen an ihre weibliche Brust, "...Marik...!" "Nein", kicherte Moira, "ehrlich? In Ishtar? Diesen kleinen Rebellen?" "Ja, in genau den", seufzte Jordana._

___Moira lächelte. Da hatte Dana sich ja nen süßen Typen ausgesucht! Und auch Fynni hatte Geschmack in Sachen Jungs. Aber dennoch, das änderte nichts daran, dass Moira sich den süßesten von allen geangelt hatte._

___"Ich bin müde", gähnte Fynn plötzlich. Und auch Moira konnte die Müdigkeit nicht länger unterdrücken. Jordana schnarchte bereits leise. "Niedlich", kommentierte Fynn und drehte sich wieder auf den Rücken. Sie schlief immer in dieser Position._

___Moira wünschte ihr eine gute Nacht und begann dann, den Rosenkranz zu beten. Aber sie kam kaum bis zum dritten "Gegrüßet seiest du, Maria"._

___Die Nacht im Landschulheim wurde ruhig, während es draußen immer weiterstürmte. Noch ahnte niemand, dass dieser Sturm sie noch einige Zeit auf der Insel halten sollte. Und damit wurde Moiras Schicksal endgültig besiegelt..._

_________  
Vielen Dank für's Lesen, Kommis sind immer erwünscht, Verbesserungsvorschläge ebenfalls__ smile __(irgendwie stört es mich, dass ich hier keine japanischen Smileys verwenden kann -.-'').  
PS: Bis Sonntag poste ich jetzt nichts mehr, ich fahre nämlich morgen früh für drei Tage in ein Wellnesshotel (gezwungenermaßen...). Bis bald__ smile__  
_


End file.
